


cause god, it just feels so good

by orphan_account



Series: no one is as lucky as us [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Rough Sex, brian and deaky think it's hilarious, jealous freddie, roger's loving it, this probably happens a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “we were having a nice conversation,” roger told him as they set foot outside.“she wanted to fuck you,” freddie corrected. their apartment was just a block away, and the fact only made the rush of triumph and spite in freddie’s veins grow stronger. he made long strides down the sidewalk, visibly eager to get home, but roger caught up easily. when they paused at an intersection, freddie leaned in close enough to brush his lips against roger’s ear. “but she doesn’t get to, does she?”(song: misery business)





	cause god, it just feels so good

**Author's Note:**

> i! didn't! proofread! this! good luck!

at first, freddie didn’t think much of roger going off on his own to the bar when the four of them went out for drinks. it was, after all, very typical of roger to get shitfaced right off the bat and hang all over him for the remainder of the night, and he couldn’t say he minded it very much. so he stuck with brian and john at their table, chatting aimlessly about guitar sounds and listening in rapt fascination as the two went on about the technicalities of engineering their dream amps. 

it was the thirty minute mark when freddie got antsy. he spared a peek over at the bar and found roger ordering a second beer- _disgusting,_ he thought- and spotted her. a pretty redhead with fluttering lashes and pouty lips, making the most obscene eyes at roger. _his_ roger. freddie tensed immediately. 

“fred?” he heard brian ask, and blinked to snap himself out of his daze to look at him. “you alright?”

“perfectly fine, dear,” he lied. “just wondering what’s taking roger so long.”

immediately john’s critical gaze followed freddie’s over to the bar. “she’s really trying,” he commented. “you ought to go save him.” when freddie said nothing, merely staring down the offending girl with malice in his eyes, john laughed. “don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“i’m not,” freddie lied again. john rolled his eyes. 

“go on, show her he’s taken,” brian teased. 

now there was an idea. if things were different- _if roger was a woman,_ he admits to himself-  he would’ve had no trouble walking right up to him and kissing him in full view of that girl. he’d have to be a bit more clever than that. 

without a word, freddie stood, earning a short whistle from brian and a, “go get him,” from john. he made his way through the pub as quickly as he could, maneuvering around the crowd until he caught sight of roger again, who he could now see looked uncomfortable with the girl now leaning in close to him, fixing him with a sultry look. freddie took a deep breath, put on his biggest smile, and walked right up to them.

“there you are!” freddie called as he approached roger, throwing an arm around his shoulders. he didn’t miss the dark look the redhead gave him, and simply flashed his smile at her. “i was wondering what was taking you so long! i see you’ve made a friend.”

roger just stared a moment, a smirk growing on his lips that he quickly suppressed. “yes, this is… uh, laura, is it?”

the girl beamed at him. “yes. we were having a nice conversation, weren’t we, roger?”

before roger could answer, freddie laughed and squeezed him closer, letting his head rest playfully against roger’s. “oh, and i hate to interrupt, but roger is my ride home, isn’t that right, darling?” he gave a long look at the beers on the counter before meeting the girl’s eyes again, smirking. “i’m afraid we must be going, dear, is that alright?”

“of course,” roger answered quickly- freddie was already sliding a hand down his back, making sure to detour and squeeze roger’s ass hard before reaching for roger’s hand and pulling him away. “lovely meeting you!”

freddie made sure to grin triumphantly at her as they walked out of the pub.

“we _were_ having a nice conversation,” roger told him as they set foot outside.

“she wanted to fuck you,” freddie corrected. their apartment was just a block away, and the fact only made the rush of triumph and spite in freddie’s veins grow stronger. he made long strides down the sidewalk, visibly eager to get home, but roger caught up easily. when they paused at an intersection, freddie leaned in close enough to brush his lips against roger’s ear. “but she doesn’t get to, does she?”

without waiting for an answer, freddie tugged at roger’s hand and pulled him quickly across the street. he didn’t miss the soft moan that escaped roger’s mouth, nor did he miss the way they both broke out into a sort of sprint when their apartment building came into view. 

as soon as they made it to their floor- after freddie gave a cursory glance up and down the hall- he shoved roger against their door, pressing close as he moved to unlock it, his voice a low growl. “you wanted me to see you.” it wasn’t a question. “you wanted me to see her flirting with you, and you, not quite resisting. you wanted to make me jealous, didn't you, dear?” 

“fuck,” roger gasped. the door swung out behind him suddenly, but freddie caught him around the waist as they stumbled forward, kicking the door shut before spinning them around and pressing roger back against the other side. 

“should i?” freddie asked. roger made a pathetic noise, hips rocking forward, but freddie simply moved out of reach, staring him down predatorily. “i don’t know if you quite deserve it, playing with me like that tonight.”

at that roger whined, giving freddie his signature wide, pleading eyes. freddie shook his head, moving in to lock the door before walking away entirely, swaying his hips as he made his way to their bedroom. 

“can i make it up to you?”

freddie smiled wide, turning his head to look at him with feigned curiosity. roger licked his lips, his gaze wandering obviously to the tent in freddie’s pants, then back up to his dark eyes. 

“you can try,” freddie challenged. 

immediately roger pounced, rushing across the room and pinning freddie to the wall as he caught his lips in a rough, biting kiss. instinctively freddie groaned into it, cursing himself inwardly for giving in so soon, then knotted one hand into roger’s hair and tugged him away to break the kiss. roger whined a little, ducking back in to plant little kisses on freddie’s jaw. freddie tugged harder this time, earning a yelp, and gave roger a stern look. “alright, alright, just let me…”

the instant he let go, roger sank to his knees. 

the thing was, roger looked unfairly beautiful with a cock in his mouth. it wasn’t the first time- and it certainly wouldn’t be the last- he’d gotten roger on his knees for him, and yet every time roger fumbled with his belt buckle and yanked his too tight women’s trousers down, every time he wrapped a hand around freddie’s cock and gave it a few teasing strokes, he instantly felt like a horny teenager who was about to burst just from being touched by another person. roger stared up at him through his lashes as he took freddie’s cock into his mouth, lips stretching obscenely as he sucked. it was a sight. 

“that’s it,” freddie encouraged under his breath, rocking his hips experimentally. roger nodded, dropping his hand from freddie’s cock and moving it to wrap around his bare thigh, and freddie thrust his hips again with a groan. “fuck, what a good boy you’re being. so gorgeous on your knees like this.” roger moaned around his cock, and freddie had to grasp his hair and tug hard in an attempt to keep his balance, inadvertently shoving his cock down roger’s throat until he teared up. freddie shuddered. “what would that pretty girl say if she saw you now? such a fucking whore, you’ll do anything to get your way. _christ_.”

at that roger pulled off, letting freddie’s cock fall out of his mouth with a lewd pop. “you’re not complaining,” he taunted. 

“i don’t have to fuck you tonight,” freddie warned. immediately roger wrapped his lips around the head of freddie’s cock, looking up at him pleadingly. “i could fuck your face and come down your throat, leave you hanging. i wouldn’t be a brat now if you’d like to come tonight.” 

roger whined, moving his hand to jerk freddie off while he rested his forehead against freddie’s hip and panted hard. “please,” he begged, voice hoarse and low. “please, god, do whatever you want with me, i just need- i want it so _bad_ , freddie, i stretched myself out before we left ‘cause i wanted you to fuck me tonight, i really need it, just _please_ fuck me.”

freddie yanked at roger’s hair until he met his teary eyes with his own wide, hungry ones. “jesus christ,” freddie groaned, “get up here.” roger rushed to his feet, meeting freddie’s lips halfway as they stumbled back into their bedroom. he was still mumbling pleadingly when freddie started tugging down his far too tight jeans until they were down far enough to where he could bend roger over the bed right then and there- which he did, earning a loud moan from roger that went straight to his dick. 

without thinking freddie thrust one finger into roger’s ass, moaning at the still relatively wet warmth he found. “ _god_ , roger,” he whispered, working in a second finger. roger writhed against the bed, lifting his ass as much as he could into freddie’s touches. “such a fucking slut, so desperate for cock, aren’t you?”

“ _yes_ ,” roger gasped as freddie curled his fingers, grasping at the bedsheets tightly. “fuck, _please_ freddie.”

without a word freddie pulled his fingers out, ignoring roger’s resulting whine as he rushed over to the bedside table and fetched the near empty bottle of lube. he smirked at roger as he turned around, uncapping the bottle leisurely as he made his way behind him again, taking his sweet time stroking himself with his lubed hand. roger started to whimper, looking back at freddie over his shoulder. his lips were swollen red, and there were tears in his wide eyes. he looked beautiful.

“gorgeous,” freddie murmured as he lined up his cock, nudging teasingly and snickering as roger gasped and rocked backwards desperately. “gorgeous boy.” freddie pushed forward slowly, hands immediately flying to roger’s hips to keep him from moving as he forced him to take his cock inch by inch. he knew full well roger liked it rough, but tonight, they played by freddie’s rules. and freddie wanted to _tease_. 

once he was fully seated freddie leaned forward, draping himself over roger’s back, and placed a few biting kisses on the back of roger’s neck. he didn’t move for a long while, eager to see how long it would take for roger to beg. it didn’t take long. 

“please,” roger groaned, laying his cheek on the bed as he squirmed as much as he could under freddie’s weight. “please, fucking move, i need- _please_ , freddie.”

“since you asked so nicely,” freddie teased, and began to slowly, deliberately thrust in and out. the effect was immediate, and roger began to moan loudly, clawing at the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut at the friction. try as he might freddie wasn’t much better, grunting and moaning into the back of roger’s neck as he moved. 

it wasn’t long before he picked up the pace. if he’d been close to losing it before, there was no way he’d be able to last long now. he leaned back, keeping a firm grip on roger’s hips to steady himself, and started to speed up his thrusts. roger wailed, attempting in vain to grind into freddie’s thrusts. “ _please_ ,” he cried. 

“what do you need now?” freddie mocked.

“harder, harder, i’m so close.”

“yes,” freddie moaned. he smoothed his hands up roger’s back, leaning back over him to grab roger’s hands and pin him down- it allowed roger to move in time with his thrusts, but he was too far gone to care. “i want you to come like this. just like this.” roger buried his face in the sheets, muffling his incoherent whines for a moment, but freddie let go of one hand to pull his hair and force roger to look at him. “i want to hear you,” he demanded. 

“ _freddie_ ,” he wailed, breaking off into a choked whimper, panting and rocking his hips against freddie’s. “oh _god_ , freddie.” then he went silent for a split second. freddie could feel him clench around his cock, could only watch as roger cried out wordlessly as he came, rutting back against freddie with a broken moan. 

“that’s it, darling,” freddie murmured. he could very suddenly feel the spring in the pit of his stomach tighten impossibly, the rhythm of his thrusts going erratic. he pulled out of roger suddenly, standing upright again as he grabbed roger’s hips and rolled him over. “mine,” he growled. roger moved further back into the bed, giving freddie room to crawl over him, sitting on his knees as he grasped his cock and jerked himself off furiously. “you’re all mine, you dirty fucking whore. god, roger, you look so _good_ like this.” 

it was the sight of roger licking his swollen lips and spreading his legs that made freddie come with a gasp like he’d been punched in the gut and a whisper of roger’s name. roger’s shirt was sufficiently covered in come, and freddie belatedly realized maybe they should have taken off more clothes before they'd fucked like rabbits. 

too little too late. freddie fell onto his back beside roger, panting hard. he reached for roger’s hand with his clean one and interlaced their fingers. 

“i’m sorry i called you a whore,” freddie apologized with a cheeky smile on his face.

“no you’re not,” roger laughed. he turned onto his side to face freddie then, looking thoroughly fucked, and had freddie not just come his brains out he would’ve been hard in an instant. “i liked it. wanted to get you riled for a reason.”

freddie just shook his head, reaching over to slap roger’s ass playfully. he didn’t miss roger’s gasp, and _definitely_ filed it away in his brain for later. “you’re filthy,” freddie mused aloud as he sat up. “we’re showering.”

“because our showers together are _so_ productive.”

freddie gave roger a scandalized look, trying his best not to bust up into a fit of giggles. it didn’t work very well. “come on, you horny bastard, we can consider round two after we get you out of that shirt.”

as he managed to drag roger out of bed and into the bathroom, starting up a fairly warm shower and stripping roger of his very literally dirty clothes, freddie felt a pulse of warm affection replace the spiteful desire that got them there to begin with. he paused a moment just to look at roger, reaching up to cup roger’s jaw in his hand and stroke his cheek lovingly, a cautious smile on his lips. 

“what?” roger asked, leaning into freddie’s touch.

freddie just shrugged, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss to roger’s lips, a sharp contrast from a mere five minutes ago. “i love you,” he said simply.

roger broke into a bright grin as he stepped into the shower, grasping freddie’s arms and pulling him in with him. “i love you, too,” he mumbled. “sap.”

at that, freddie threw his head back and laughed. no one- save for their boys, whom he distantly considered might still be at that pub- got to see roger like this. loud, flirtatious roger, the world could see easily enough. quiet, affectionate roger? that was earned. 

freddie wrapped his arms around roger from behind, stealing the bar of soap and running it over roger’s skin himself, completely unable to help himself from leaving kisses over roger's bare shoulder. no drunk girl from a bar would get to see him like this, not if he could help it, and that was victory enough for him. 


End file.
